masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SSV Normandy
is the command center the tail wing like thing on the back and if it is how do people get up to it and where's the storage (the garage dosn't count)--Garyclementspunji 20:38, 17 January 2008 (UTC) EDIT: sorry I didn't relize that was the command center so I'm have a new question between the cockpit and the command center what is that (it has all the monitors)--Garyclementspunji 06:13, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, when Admiral Mikhailovich is ranting at you, he says "having the commander aft of everyone else is inefficient, what if or she needs to consult with the operators towards the bow?" So I'm not sure that area has a particular name: I don't think it's named on the map, either. It's just a forward compartment with monitors in. 'Ops compartment' would do, I suppose. -- Tullis 10:06, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Isn't that the CIC and Joker's little hideout (where are his crutches hidden, anyway?) is the bridge? Oh, and behind the CIC is clearly Astrometrics. :P --Thejadefalcon 14:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Concerning SSV Normandy Bridge Actually the part of the ship that is used to pilot the vessel is the Cock-Pit which is in itself apart of the Bridge as a whole. The Command Center is the aft portion of the Bridge where the CIC is. The Command Center is where, understandably, the Commander of the Ship resides and thus is the Commanders Center on the Bridge (Often spoke as a "Command Center".) The Tower on top of the Normandy is most likely the Conning Tower which serves as a Radio Tower for Communications and such. The Bridge is just a general name for all the parts and compartments aboard the Normandy where controlling the Ship takes place. Speaking of which, what does CIC Stand for? Command-in-Control? Command Interface Center? Mandalore the Supreme 23:36, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :I think the 'tower' at the back of the Normandy is actually her tailfin. If you're piloting a ship in an atmospheric environment, you need a tailfin for balance or you can't keep the ship from rolling. But there's no reason why it couldn't have comm equipment in it too. And I always thought CIC stood for something like Command Information Centre, because the galaxy map and info are there. Who knows. Might be in the Codex somewhere. --Tullis 06:55, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I think Tuilis may be right, considering the Normandy is about the size of say, a Corellian Corvette, the fin at the back is not large enough to actually be able to hourse anything other than a fin and sensor equiptment. There does appear to be an aerial poking out of the fin as well. NecrontyrXV 08:17, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :To answer Mandalore's question, CIC is a military acronym for Combat Information Center. SpartHawg948 02:14, 18 September 2008 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Combat_Information_Center The SR-1 designation What does SR-1 stand for? Series 1? Scout/Recon Model 1?--MasterChief117 19:18 20 August 2008 (UTC) Close. Stealth Reconaissance ship #1. The model used was the US Navy, where the USS Arleigh Burke is registered as "DDG 51," or the 51st guided missile destroyer built. --Stormwaltz 17:42, 21 August 2008 (UTC) That also relates to the SR-71 'Blackbird' which was a high altitude 'stealth reconnaissance' aircraft used by the US during the cold war. Crew Listing I'm glad someone did a crew listing, but is the phrase 'Crew Complimentary' correct or does anyone think it'd be better as 'Crew Compliment'? I'm not sure. I change it to "Crew." Complement means "the full number of officers and crew required on a ship" (Dictionary.com). "Crew Complement" is effectively saying "Crew Crew," and it's not positive that the listed characters were the entirety of the crew. All that appear at once, yes, but due to 360 memory budget, that was the maximum number that could be shown at once. -- Stormwaltz 19:01, 1 November 2008 (UTC) As regards the number of shown crew - the Normandy is only a Frigate, it's not unusual for a ship that size to have so few crew, it's not afterall a very big ship. Also, the number of sleeper pods in the Quarters deck would indicate that not many people were present on board. Those that are shown seem to fill most expected roles aboard the ship. It's also worth noting that the addition of stealth systems to SR-1 also probably reduced the size of the available life support, and the heatsinks probably reduce the effectiveness of what's there during long operations, and thus crew capacity. Also I added Ashley to the crew list. - she was after all added to the crew by Capt. Anderson after Eden Prime. Only thing is I don't know the official Naval term for her role. I'd think it was 'chief munutions officer' or something of that ilk but naval role and rank are not my specialist subject.--LeathamGrant 02:57, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :I think the sleeper pods are a mistake by BioWare. This is what I said in a comment to one person who asked me to beta read her Mass Effect fanfiction. :"Okay, I’ve had a brief flick through the first Mass Effect book (Revelation). It claims that the captain of the ship is generally the only one with quarters. Even VIPs have to suffer sleep pods unless the captain gives up their bed. I’ve thought about it carefully and, unless I missed something in my conclusions, in my opinion, that’s total rubbish. Sleep pods are totally unfeasible (disregarding the fact that they were vertical (though I presume they could flick to horizontal at the touch of a button) and that the average human needs to roll over a lot in their sleep). The crew would have nowhere to put their things (the Normandy not even seeming to have lockers for most of the crew, though that’s just due to the limitations of game format, like the shape of the Guild in Fable, which I correct to a more feasible shape in my fics) and that would get on their nerves and lower morale. Given the stuff Alliance crews run into on a constant basis, they’d need photographs of husbands or wives or whatever in order to keep going. So what I’m going to say in my fic, and what I suggest you follow, though you don’t have to, is that Alliance ships have quarters and bunks for all crew, though they generally fit four or more into a single room depending on the ship. The only exception would be the smallest ships of the fleet, where perhaps sleep pods would be accepted as long as there were spaces to place personal items to prevent the lower ranking crew from going psycho in deep space. Possibly rules for alcohol would be slightly less restricted among the kinder captains to allow the crew a drink when off-duty to drown their sorrows in. The officers always get their own quarters, without exception. The Normandy, while I think classes as a frigate, contains enough quarters for every crew member if they are grouped (and, if he’s general crew, a single one for Joker due to his disease, but I think he’s an officer), the officers on their own and a few more for guests (Wrex needs his own, due to krogan territorialism). You could possibly blame this on the turians (their ship sleeping arrangements weren’t mentioned in the Codex), but they are an entirely separate issue and, depending on how much detailed you’re making this fic, could potentially require a small infodump about them in your fic (I don’t think it’ll be necessary, but it’d be nice one day for us nitpickers :P)." :It's possible I'm merely missing something, but I'm still sticking to that rule. --Thejadefalcon 13:40, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::You might want to check out how people manage on submarines, as the Normandy is based on submarine technology and crew culture. Submariners don't have personal space; they learn to manage without it or they get weeded out. I get the need for personal stuff (that did occur to me when I saw the sleeper pods) but the crewmen have lockers elsewhere on the ship to keep their things in. ::Also, alcohol is a no-no on submarines, not because the captain's a meanie, but for safety reasons. Drunk crewmen fight and make mistakes, and stored alcohol is dangerous in the event of accidents. That doesn't mean that crewmen won't drink (because that's utterly impossible :) ) but it needs to be strongly discouraged. --Tullis 14:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, but this is teh FutUre, right? :P I mean, would you really want people to go buggo in deep space? The crew don't seem to have any lockers (though, as I said, that could be limitations of game format). And the sleeping pods are in the mess hall? Really? *shakes head in amusement* As for the alcohol, I wasn't thinking of getting drunk, merely a little tipple every now and then. Unless their metabolism is dreadful, it wouldn't affect them too much, would it? And what accidents could occur in space? If the compartment is breached, alcohol exploding will be the least of your problems. --Thejadefalcon 14:30, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I added Jenkins to the crew list also, as he was part of the crew at the time of the Normandy's maiden voyage. I just stuck him down as a Marine. One thing that occured to me is wether adding Jenkins/Ashley to the crew list reduces the number of 'additional' Marines to 3? I'm wracking my brains as to where the 'extra' marines were stood on the Normandy. I know 1 guarded each door to the lower deck (2). Was there 1 guarding the comm room? I know there are 2 personnel in the mess room sat at the table - are they marines? Just thinking my way around also doesn't Adams count as one of the 3 engineering crew? Also I think there is 1 personnel member stood at the Nav consoles with Pressly, I forget. --LeathamGrant 13:42, 2 November 2008 (UTC) *If Renegaded up, Kaiden makes (pre-Ilos) a reference to the ship being crewed by 25 mutineers. Not counting the four aliens. Not counting Jenkins, Ashley and Anderson, it's exactly 25. Works for me - Skarmory The PG 00:36, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Normandy Armament Not on the main article, is there any info out there in the ether? She fires either a rail-gun or missle against Sovereign, was just wondering what else she had. RabidStoat 14:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :According to the Codex, most frigates have a GARDIAN defence system but the Normandy hasn't had a chance to really use hers. Maeko Matsuo mentions the Normandy has several gun turrets, and we know she has ablative armour. Apart from that, I think the Normandy is stripped down for stealth and reconnaissance missions, she's not really designed to go toe-to-toe with the enemy. --Tullis 14:55, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::"Behind the scenes," the artists actually forgot to put any guns on it at all! :P Stormwaltz 17:21, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, that did occur to me when talking to Captain Matsuo -- :::Matsuo: "I can count gun turrets as well as anyone else." :::Me: "Really? You can? Could you... point out a few for me there?" --Tullis 17:30, 9 February 2009 (UTC)